


Blue-eyed divas

by groundzerochill



Series: The mighty adventures of Mars + Muse [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse (Band)
Genre: Diva! Jared, Diva! Matt, Fluff, Gucci bitches, Humor, Light blue jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundzerochill/pseuds/groundzerochill
Summary: Dom never thought he was going to witness a battle to death between the biggest divas he knows.





	Blue-eyed divas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by twitter user erejzed. Thanks a lot :)

"What do you think, Dommeh?" Matt asked to his best friend and started modeling when he looked at him.  
"That you've been with Elle for too long." joked the drummer. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. I know I look awesome."  
"What are you talking about? You look just like every other day." Dom said.  
"You're just jealous 'cause this jacket highlights my curves." Matt said, showing off his light blue Gucci jacket.  
Dominic laughed and was about to leave the room when he saw certain frontman using the same jacket as his best friend.  
"Hey Dom." greeted Jared with a grin.  
"Uh that can't be good."  
"What- Son of a bitch." Matt said in amaze and anger. Jared looked at him and frowned. "You're wearing my jacket!"  
"Excuse me? You're wearing _my_ jacket! Mine has a J embroidered."  
"Yeah, J as in jerk."  
"I should go." Dominic commented.  
"Don't you dare!" yelled both frontmen at the same time. The drummer sighed and fell on the couch with resignation.  
"It looks better on me." Jared claimed.  
"No, it looks like a bloody banana peel on you. I should wear it."  
Dominic giggled at how ridiculous the situation was, but didn't say a word. He wasn't going to say anything until they directly asked him to.  
"How dare you!?"  
"You just think you're so fucking awesome because of your Oscar and your millions and your house and your free Gucci clothes but guess what? I have _two_ Grammy's, a bunch of millions and a beautiful girlfriend! BURN!"  
"You're pathetic honestly." Jared laughed. "And I'll wear the jacket because it looks amazing on me and you have the body of an owl."  
"That's not true. I'm sexy."  
"No. _I'm_ sexy, you're just shameful."  
"I'm not!" Matt pouted.  
"Yes you are!"  
"Dominic!" both singers called the drummer. He rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch.  
"Okay. Jared, you'll get naked two songs into the show, so does it really matter what you're wearing at the beginning?" the actor pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid who had just been scolded.  
"Boom!" mocked Matt.  
"And Matt."  
"Shit." whispered Matt. Jared giggled briefly.  
"It doesn't look that good in you. Please stop this nonsense."  
"Boom!" Jared mocked in return.  
Both singers looked at each other with anger. Dom left the room, thinking that the fight was over.  
"I ain't taking it off." said Jared.  
"Well, me neither."  
"It doesn't look good on you." claimed Jared.  
"Oh yeah 'cause you look so good with your fucking skirts." replied Matt angrily.  
"Okay you clearly haven't grown up." accused Dom entering the room again. He proceeded to take off the jacket of both blue-eyed men. "I'll give these back after the concert if you stop acting like fucking spoiled divas and focus on giving the audiencie what they came to see, which is what really matters."  
Dom looked at each man carefully. Jared growled loudly before heading to the common area backstage while yelling:  
"Shan! Dominic stole my jacket!"  
The drummer rolled his eyes incredulously and then looked at his best friend.  
"Chris! Dominic stole my jacket!" Matt accused following Jared's steps.  
Dom grimaced and looked at the Gucci jackets on his hands with tiredness.  
"I hate frontmen."


End file.
